


바캉스 (Vacation)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Junmyeon truly regrets ever bringing Sehun along on vacation with you.





	바캉스 (Vacation)

“Aaa, finally… I got you all to myself.”

Junmyeon murmurs, hugging you snugly from behind to bury his face deep into your hair.

The both of you are snuggling in bed, freshly showered and ready to sleep the night off to welcome your fifth day.

The scent of lavender from the candle you were burning is faint in the air, not strong enough to put Junmyeon to sleep though.

Because the smell of the creme de coco sugar scrub on your skin (which he really loves) overpowers any other fragrance there is in this room.

“You always have all of me to yourself, Junmyeon.”

You giggle when the tip of his nose touches your neck, tickling your skin.

“True. But it doesn’t feel like that since this vacation started.”

Just by the sound of his voice, you can tell that Junmyeon is probably pouting like a kid who accidentally dropped his ice cream scoop on the floor while licking it.

You pretended to stretch your arms, causing Junmyeon to let go of you slightly.

You took that chance to twirl around to face him, skin on his nose slightly peeling and cheeks tinged pink because of the beach activities you did today.

His arms found its place around you.

And your hand combs through his newly conditioned soft hair.

He closed his eyes and hums as you massaged his scalp gingerly.

“Hmm, care to explain how so?”

Junmyeon opens his eyes regretfully slow.

“Well…”

He trails off, mindlessly rubbing your butt and thighs as he carefully thinks for an explanation.

You purr softly, swaying for a response although not pressuring him in any way.

“Well… Sehun…”

Junmyeon trails off one more time with only the mention of Sehun’s name.

“What about Sehunnie?”

As Junmyeon was about to speak, few soft knocks on the door disrupt over.

“Who’s there?”

You call out.

“It’s me, Noona.”

The door opens then Sehun’s head pops out next.

“Gaddamit, I forgot to lock the door again…”

Junmyeon hisses under his breath and you bit your lower lip to stop yourself from chuckling.

You pinch your boyfriend’s shoulder ever so slightly to make him stop from making any snarky comments towards Sehun.

“Come in, Sehunnie.”

You smile at him, as you prop yourself up from the bed with your free arm.

Junmyeon lets go of you completely to push himself to sit up properly.

He rolls his eyes when Sehun’s back is facing you both as he closes your hotel room’s door.

“What’s up Sehun?”

You say as you sat up on the bed as well, patting the empty space on your other side.

Sehun smiles widely and immediately jumps up next to you and encircles his long arms around your hips.

“I’m scared, Noona. My room is too big and I’m scared to be on my own.”

Junmyeon lets out an obnoxious huff, obviously annoyed at his bandmate.

You caress Sehun’s hair when he rests his head on your stomach.

“Sehun-ah, she’s my girlfriend.”

Junmyeon’s words seethe through his gritted teeth.

“Hyung, she’s my childhood friend. Remember if not for me, you won’t get to meet her in the first place.”

Sehun said in a matter-of-fact tone while flashing Junmyeon a shit-eating smile.

“Enough boys! Let’s just sleep, okay?”

All you can do is chuckle silently while Junmyeon starts to throw a hissy fit as he turns the lights off.


End file.
